Melody, Memory
by kRieZt
Summary: "Pertemuan G8 akan dilaksanakan bulan depan di Italia. Jangan bilang kau tidak akan datang, Arthur Kirkland! Jika kau tidak datang, maka aku akan datang ke negaramu dan aku akan menculikmu!" USxUK


**Melody, Memory**

Pairing : USxUK

Genre : Drama

Rating : K+

Summary : "Pertemuan G8 akan dilaksanakan bulan depan di Italia. Jangan bilang kau tidak akan datang, Arthur Kirkland! Jika kau tidak datang, maka aku akan datang ke negaramu dan aku akan menculikmu!"

Disclaimer : send to Himaruya-sensei

-000-

_**London, 20 June, 17.00**_

Kota London dilanda hujan deras sore itu…

Arthur Kirkland menatap dari balik payungnya yang transapran, nampaknya semakin gelap saja. Dia terpaksa berhenti sebentar di sebuah halte di depan Gedung Parlemen karena tidak mau mengambil resiko kebasahan sampai rumah. London selalu dilanda hujan deras tanpa ada prediksi yang jelas. Maka itu atribut wajib orang Inggris saat sedang berada di luar rumah adalah payung dan mantel.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

Dari halte itu menuju rumahnya memakan waktu 20 menit ditempuh dengan sekali naik bus. Arthur tinggal di sebuah rumah yang terletak beberapa blok dari rumah Perdana Menteri Inggris. Sebenarnya itu rumah dinas, secara dia sendiri adalah pegawai istana yang merangkap juga sebagai pegawai parlemen.

Arthur tinggal sendirian di rumah itu. Dia terkadang merasa rumah ini terlalu besar untuk ditempati seorang diri. Tiba di rumahnya, dia melepas mantel dan menggantungnya di dekat pintu masuk. Dia menyalakan lampu dan masuk ke ruang tengah.

"…"

_Arthur, selamat datang!_

Mendadak dia berhalusinasi mendengar suara itu keluar dari kepalanya. Dia merasa seperti mendengarnya setelah duduk di sofa. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, dan berusaha menghilangkan pemikiran itu dari otaknya.

"Aku lelah…"

Ring…ring…

Telepon berdering di dekat televisi, tetapi Arthur tidak beranjak sama sekali dari sofa. Dia membiarkan telepon itu berdering terus, sampai akhirnya masuk ke kotak pesan suara. Alih-alih mendengarkan, dia kemudian menyalakan gramophone di meja samping sofa tempat dia duduk. Selantunan melodi musik klasik mulai diperdengarkan di rumah yang sepi itu, ditemani secangkir teh kesukaannya.

_Hey, Arthur! Sulit sekali menghubungimu, eh? Hanya ingin bertanya, apakah kau sudah siap untuk pertemuan negara-negara G8 di Italia bulan depan? Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi, saudaraku. _

_~Beep~_

_**New York City, 20 June, 12.00**_

Alfred F. Jones menutup teleponnya setelah dia merasa kecewa hanya bisa meninggalkan pesan suara. Dia menghela nafas sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya di kursi kerjanya di ruang kantor.

"Aku lapar…"

Waktu istirahat telah tiba. Dia ditelepon oleh atasannya untuk ikut makan siang bersama. Tetapi dia menolak dengan alasan dia bawa makan siang sendiri. Padahal sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menikmati makan siang sendiri, tidak bersama orang lain, atau berada dalam keramaian. Dia keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan pergi ke luar kantor.

"Makan apa ya?"

10 menit dia berjalan kaki, langkahnya kemudian terhenti di sebuah restoran cepat saji yang sudah sering dia kunjungi kalau sedang ingin makan siang di luar. Tidak ada menu special dari restoran kecil itu. Burger di belahan dunia mana pun rasanya pasti sama, minuman ringannya pun juga begitu, apalagi kentang gorengnya.

Setelah memesan makanan, dia duduk di sudut favoritnya. Jam makan siang menyebabkan restoran kecil ini menjadi ramai. Banyak sekali pengunjungnya, dan dia mulai merasa tengganggu. Apalagi dia duduk sendirian.

"Hm…apa pelayan itu lupa memberikan keju tambahan?"

_Apa enaknya sih keju cair begitu?_

Baru saja dia akan menggigit burgernya, mendadak ia terkejut mendengar suara seseorang berseru di dekatnya. Tidak, sepertinya suara itu berasal dari depannya. Tetapi dia yakin sekai bahwa dia sedang menikmati makan siangnya sendirian. Spontan dia menoleh ke sebelahnya, dan ternyata suara tadi bersumber dari seorang laki-laki yang sedang mengomentari makanan pacarnya.

"Apa hanya perasaanku saja?"

Melodi musik blues kemudian terdengar di dalam restoran kecil ini. Alfred hampir berpikiran bahwa suara itu tadi bukan suara laki-laki yang ada di sebelahnya. Karena dia yakin suara itu berasal dari depannya, dari kursi kosong di depannya. Dan suara musik itu pun kemudian melarutkan pikirannya…

_**London, 20 June, 20.00**_

Sepiring pudding stroberi dengan saus vanilla diletakkan Arthur di meja kopi favoritnya. Sekali lagi, dia menyalakan gramophone yang sudah terpasang piringan hitam. Musik klasik itu kemudian mulai menggema lagi, dan Arthur mencoba menenggelamkan dirinya dalam suasana hening malam ini.

Dimakannya pudding itu satu suap, lalu diletakkan lagi di meja. Dia memandang ke luar jendela rumahnya, dan hujan sudah berhenti di luar sana.

"Bulan depan ya?"

Pertemuan negara-negara G8 akan diadakan di Italia bulan depan. Sebagai duta negaranya, dia harus mempersiapkan segalanya dengan baik. Ada banyak dokumen dari istana yang dikirimkan ke ruang kerjanya siang ini. Satu pun dokumen belum disentuhnya, dia hanya tidak ingin melakukannya sekarang-sekarang.

_Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi, saudaraku~_

"Alfred…"

_**New York City, 20 June, 15.30**_

"Cukup sekian pertemuan hari ini. Persiapkan materi untuk bulan depan, Mr. Jones. Jangan sampai ada dokumen yang tertinggal."

"Yes, Sir."

Alfred kembali ke ruang kerjanya setelah menghadiri meeting singkat dengan para petinggi parlemen. Materi untuk pertemuan G8 sudah ada dalam genggamannya. Dia sudah sangat siap mewakili negaranya untuk menghadiri acara itu.

Jam masih belum menunjukkan waktu pulang kantor. Tetapi dia ingin sekali keluar dari gedung ini secepatnya. Dia sudah sangat jenuh di kantor, dan ingin segera beristirahat.

"Aku ingin pulang…"

Dia merapikan meja kerjanya, dan memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal di sana. Dia meminta izin kepada atasannya untuk pulang lebih awal karena harus mengurus sesuatu yang lebih penting di rumah.

"Arthur…"

_**London, 20 June, 22.30**_

"_Aku tidak peduli seberapa menyebalkan dirimu padaku, aku masih tidak bisa menembakkan senjata ini ke kepalamu, Alfred…"_

Arthur tidak bisa tidur malam itu. Di ruang tengah, sambil mendengarkan musik klasik, dia mencoba menenggelamkan diri dengan mengerjakan dokumen kerajaan. Tetapi dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sepenuhnya. Padahal sebenarnya dia sudah sangat mengantuk. Hanya saja, dia ingin mengusir berbagai pemikiran di dalam otaknya.

Dia seperti kembali mengingat masa lalu…

Masa krisis itu…

"Sialan…"

Dia menjadi gusar, hatinya menjadi tidak tenang karena memikirkan itu. Dia melayang ke masa lalu, ketika dia membesarkan seorang anak bernama Alfred F. Jones. Sampai beranjak remaja, Alfred kemudian memutuskan untuk berpisah dari Arthur. Perpisahan ini kemudian berimbas pada hubungan persaudaraan mereka. Arthur tidak ingin berpisah dengan Alfred, begitu pula sebaliknya. Isu politiklah yang menyebabkan mereka jadi bermusuhan. Peperangan pun tidak bisa dihindarkan, Arthur hampir membunuh Alfred pada peperangan itu.

"Aku benci pertemuan berdarah itu…"

Karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, Arthur beranjak dari sofa dan pergi ke meja telepon. Di benaknya sudah disiapkan digit-digit angka yang akan dia tekan pada tombol telepon.

Dan…

Ring…ring…

_**New York City, 20 June, 17.15**_

Tanpa berganti pakaian atau sejenak melepas lelah di sofa, Alfred langsung memakai teleponnya setibanya di rumah. Dengan posisi berdiri, dia menunggu teleponnya diangkat oleh seseorang yang jauh di seberang sana.

"Angkat, bodoh…"

Dia tidak ingin teleponnya berakhir di kotak pesan suara lagi. Dia harus berbicara dengan orang itu. Dia harus mendengar suara orang itu sekali ini, maka dia akan kembali tenang.

Satu telepon gagal, dan dia tidak menghentikan usahanya. Hatinya sudah tetap akan mencoba terus menelpon sampai orang itu lelah mendengar dering telepon ini, sampai pada akhirnya diangkat dan keduanya akan berbicara.

"Arthur, angkatlah…"

-000-

Perbedaan jarak dan waktu telah membuat keduanya terpisah begitu lama. Kesibukkan pada pekerjaan masing-masing pun hampir membuat keduanya saling melupakan. Perselisihan di antara kedua negara inilah yang memaksa mereka harus hidup di tempat terpisah dan sangat jauh.

Apakah ada satu momen untuk mereka bisa kembali bertemu? Walau itu hanya sekejap mata, atau sedikit lebih lama, atau mungkin hanya sekedar mendengar suara masing-masing, setidaknya ada harapan bagi mereka untuk berbicara.

Ring…ring…

Belum sempat Arthur melakukan apa pun pada teleponnya, mendadak suara dering itu mengejutkannya. Tangannya gemetar saat hendak mengangkatnya. Dia menelan ludah berkali-kali, tidak tahu apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

_Aku ingin mendengar suaramu…_

Dia mengangkatnya…

"Ha-hallo?"

Tidak ada suara yang membalasnya…

"Si-siapa?"

Hanya terdengar suara nafas yang samar-samar…

"Alfred, kaukah itu?"

"_Kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku, Arthur?"_

"Aku sibuk-"

"_Sesibuk apa sih dirimu sampai tidak mau mendengarkan ceritaku? Kau jahat, tidak punya perasaan, kau sudah lupa padaku, hah?"_

"Bu-bukan begitu, Al-"

"_Aku kirim surat padamu, tetapi kau tidak pernah balas! Aku mencoba menelponmu ke kantor, tetapi sekretarismu selalu bilang kau sibuk dan tidak bisa diganggu!"_

"Alfred…"

"_Pertemuan G8 akan dilaksanakan bulan depan di Italia. Jangan bilang kau tidak akan datang, Arthur Kirkland! Jika kau tidak datang, maka aku akan datang ke negaramu dan aku akan menculikmu!"_

"Dasar bodoh, kalau kau bicara terus, kapan aku bicaranya?"

"_Siapa suruh tidak menanggapi teleponku!"_

"Kalau aku memang sedang sibuk, itu artinya aku tidak bisa mengangkat teleponmu atau aku tidak bisa diganggu!"

"_Apakah waktumu sudah habis untuk mengurus kerajaanmu, Arthur? Ataukah…"_

"Apa?"

"_Kau sengaja menghindariku, Arthur Kirkland?"_

"Apa maksudmu berbicara begitu?"

"_Oh, bilang saja kau ingin menghindariku, Arthur! Lupakah kalau kita ini pernah tinggal satu atap? Apa karena sekarang kita sudah berjarak kau ingin membuang segala kenangan itu jauh-jauh? Kau ingin melupakan apa yang sudah pernah terjadi di antara kita?"_

"Aku tidak pernah punya niatan untuk melakukan itu dan sekarang kau dengarkan aku, Alfred F. Jones!"

Nafas kedua orang ini tersengal dan sama-sama hampir kehilangan kendali. Arthur terdiam, begitu juga Alfred yang jauh di sana yang sudah berapi-api berbicara dengan Arthur, sekarang jadi terdiam.

"Alfred…"

"…"

"Apa kau membenciku?"

"_Apa?"_

"Apa kau membenciku karena negaraku yang sudah membuat gara-gara pada negaramu?"

"_Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya soal itu, Arthur?"_

"Karena itulah kita terpisah, iya khan? Karena pertikaian itu kita jadi terpisah! Kau memutuskan untuk pindah ke tanah baru itu, yang kau sebut sebagai Amerika. Kau tinggalkan aku di sini seorang diri!"

"_Aku meninggalkanmu bukan karena aku benci padamu, Arthur. Tetapi aku ingin mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik."_

"Ya, dan setelah itu kau akan melupakan ak-"

"_Siapa yang bilang aku akan melupakanmu? Demi Tuhan, aku tidak pernah punya keinginan untuk melakukan itu. Lagipula, untuk apa aku menelponmu berkali-kali jika memang aku benci padamu?"_

"…" _*tears*_

"_Aku ingin pergi ke Italia denganmu. Aku ingin naik pesawat sama-sama denganmu. Aku ingin banyak bercerita tentang perkembanganku padamu. Apakah kau tidak mau mendengarkan ceritaku? Apakah kau sudah tidak mau mendengarkanku lagi, Arthur Kirkland?"_

Laki-laki beralis tebal itu tidak kuasa mengatakan apa pun. Air matanya sudah mulai ikut berbicara. Dia tidak perlu canggung menangis karena tidak ada yang melihatnya. Alfred tidak akan melihatnya menangis, melihatnya berurai air mata. Hatinya sakit karena tidak tahan menyimpan segala perasaannya.

"Aku…akan menunggumu di London, Alfred."

"_Ya, aku akan terbang ke sana secepatnya."_

"Datanglah, aku akan menjemputmu. Akan kuajak kau ke rumah kita di Liverpool dan mengulang kenangan itu kembali."

"_Arthur…"_

"Maafkan negaraku yang sudah membuatmu terasing di tempat lain. Tetapi melihat perkembanganmu cukup pesat, aku rasa tidak perlu lagi merasa khawatir. Kau sudah besar, Alfred."

"_Jangan sangkutkan masalah kita dengan masalah negara masing-masing. Kita adalah kita, mereka adalah mereka. Aku memang benci negaramu, tetapi sampai kapan pun…"_

"…"

"_Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu, Arthur Kirkland…"_

"Alfred…"

"_Aku tidak bisa membencimu karena kaulah yang merawatku sampai akhirnya kita harus terpisah. Sampai kapan pun, aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu…"_

"Bodoh, aku juga…aku juga…maafkan aku…"

"_Aku akan terbang ke London secepatnya. Tunggu aku…"_

"Ya, aku akan menuggumu, Alfred."

"_Aku ingin memelukmu, Arthur."_

Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Arthur setelah Alfred berkata begitu. Dia menggenggam erat gagang teleponnya yang masih menempel di telinganya. Emosinya meluap, tangisnya tidak bisa dibendung, dia jatuh berlutut dan masih memegang teleponnya. Perlahan tangannya turun ke dadanya, sehingga gagang telepon itu berada dalam dekapannya.

"Aku juga…ingin memelukmu, Alfred…"

Melodi musik dari gramophone itu masih terdengar di telinganya. Ditambah lagi suara Alfred dari seberang jauh di sana, Arthur tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Melodi itu bercampur dengan berjuta memori di antara mereka, dua orang dari dua negara berbeda, terpisah lautan dan rentang waktu…

~the end~

Fanfic pertama saya tentang USUK, enjoy! XD


End file.
